The Yoga Show!
by NeoDarkMagicianGirl
Summary: What will happen if you let Kyo,Yuki,Tohru,and Momiji watch a Yoga show that is being broadcast to the world? You have to read to find out. Combination of Yugioh and Fruits Basket NOW, Part I complete Part II begins!
1. The Yoga Show

**The Yoga Show**

**Story combined with YuGiOh and Fruits basket**

**This is the very 1st story I've put in public so please be nice cuz I'm a softy. Okay here it goes…**

**Disowned: I do not own Yugioh! Nor Fruits basket**

**At the Sohma house:**

**Momiji: Good morning Tohru!**

**Tohru: oh good morning Momiji. What are you doing here?**

**Momiji: I just wanted to stop by. Actually, I wanted to see what's on t.v**

**T: oh I see. Feel free to watch.**

**M: Thanks Tohru. Say, where's Shigure?**

**T: He's been gone for three days. He was going on a small vacation. It looked like Yuki and Kyo where pretty much happy about it.**

**M: oh I see. Where are they now?**

**T: Yuki's planting leeks and strawberries while Kyo's at the top of the roof.**

**M: usually, Kyo always goes up there because he's depressed. What's up?**

**T: sigh He and Yuki got in a fight and well, he lost, again.**

**M: tough…want some candy?**

**T: Sure.**

**M: I better start watching t.v**

**T: okay, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen,**

**Momiji went to the living room where the t.v was. He turned it on and started changing the channels until he stopped when an interesting show was about to start.**

**M: Hey Tohru! Come here and watch this with me!**

**T: what is it?**

**M: I don't know but it sounds interesting.**

**_Announcer: welcome to the best relaxing show on earth, Shadi's Yoga Show! Here's your host…SHAAADIIIIII!_**

**_(Put on accent)Shadi: hello my brotheras an' sistas! _**

_**Announcer: and his assistant…Dartz!**_

**_Dartz: Hello! Believe in the great leviathan!_**

**M: tohru, what's leviathan?**

**T: I have no idea. But let's go with it.**

**Yuki and Kyo came in. They saw them watching a show about an Egyptian guy and a leviathan believer in tights. 0.o**

**Yuki: Ms. Honda…what are—**

**Kyo: what the hell are you guys watching!**

**T: Hi guys. You're just in time**

**Kyo: In time for what!**

**M: Shhhh. It's starting.**

_**Shadi: today on the show, we have 3 special guests. But we shall be with them one at a time. Our yoga lesson for today is levitation.**_

**T M: oooh!**

**Kyo: oh please….**

**_Dartz: our first guest is from Domino City. He came here because he got a problem. You see, he has a wife who is about 7 months of pregnancy. She's been driving him nuts and I think he needs to take a break._**

**_- (the wife is not what you think it is in my version) -_**

**_Shadi: he is the president of Kaiba corp. Here's Mr. Seto Kaiba_**

_**(Applause)**_

**Kaiba came in tired. He did not smile.**

**_Dartz: My child! Why aren't you in the proper suit?_**

**_Kaiba: Because I do not wear tight bathing suits!_**

**M: hey Kyo! That guy reminds me of you a lot.**

**K: shut the hell up Momiji!**

**_Shadi: All right let's get started. Let us begin. Cross your legs, like this._**

**M: Tohru, let's do this, too.**

**T: Okay!**

**Y: Ms. Honda, I don't think you should do this.**

**T: Why not?**

**K: Because it's stupid that's why! **

**M: I think you should do some relaxing, too. Join us Kyo!**

**K: oh helllll nooo!**

_**Dartz: cris cross applesauce.**_

_**Shadi: Put your fingers in the yoga position and repeat after me, 'I am a hollow weed'**_

_**Kaiba: I…am…a hollow…weed?**_

**T M: I AM A HOLLOW WEED!**

**Y: eh…**

**K: oh damn. I'm going to the kitchen**

**Y: Me too.**

**K: why are you going to follow me, you damn rat!**

**Y: I need to put these leeks on the kitchen table you stupid cat.**

**K: I hate leeks, damn rat!**

**Y: You don't decide things **

**Meanwhile they are arguing in the kitchen….**

**TM: I AM A HOLLOW WEED, I AM A HOLLOW WEED**

_**Dartz: Now, close your eyes…relax. Imagine yourself levitating.**_

**Tohru and Momiji were doing exactly what they said. Dartz and Shadi were above the ground. Kaiba, well, he had trouble levitating. Momiji and Tohru were levitating above the ground. Now Yuki and Kyo could not believe their eyes 0.o;**

_**Shadi: now say 'just two more months'**_

**T M: JUST 2 MORE MONTHS JUST 2 MORE MONTHS!**

**Y: Ms. Honda, Momiji, you shouldn't say that.**

**K: two more months for what! No one's pregnant here! Not that I know of….**

**Dartz didn't say that. He said something else. **

_**Dartz: oh great leviathan. Soon I shall offer you more souls just wait…**_

**K Y: 0.o**

**Dartz thought about that hard and he hit himself with the ceiling and he fell flat.**

**_Shadi: okay that's the end of the first lesson and our 1st guest… who didn't do anything at all. I think I'm getting ripped off. These Americanese bastards!_**

**_Dartz: oh great leviathan please help me…_**

_**Shadi: Thank you Mr. Kaiba. When we come back from our sponsors, our next guest will be from a place not from Domino City. So don't go away…**_

**Y: please be not who I think it is…**

**M T: who?**

**K: if it is… I'm gonna blow up chunks…**

**M T: Who?**

**Y: probably not. I mean its one out of millions of people…**

**M T: WHO?**

**To be continued...**

So whatcha think? I'll do the next one very soon...


	2. The Speacial Guest

Yoga Show Pt.2

The special guest

Okay, first of all on the 1st part I forgot to put on a few things:

1. Instead of disowner, I wanted to put disclaimer

2. The accent for Shadi will be Indian (Let's say he's half Egyptian and half Indian.)

3. Kaiba's wife is not, I repeat, IS NOT Serenity NOR TEA!(Sorry it's just…serenity is not perfect for Kaiba. And most definitely not tea, I hate her. She doesn't belong to Kaiba NOR YUGI NOR YAMI! sorry got carried away. Ahem )

4. Oh…I forgot the wife. The wife is someone that you won't know cuz my friend haruko sohma made her up.

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH (I…sob…wish) nor Fruits basket

Key:

S: Shadi

D: Dartz

T: Tohru

K: Kyo

Y: Yuki

M: Momiji

A: someone in the audience

: My comments

Now welcome back to the yoga show! Here's Shadi!

S(put on Indian accent): Welcome back! While you were gone, Dartz was in shock by the fall. So… how are you Dartz, my brothra?

D: Still…alive…great…Levi…a than…

K: This dude has problems (drinking a glass of milk guess they were interested )

M: I hope he is okay

T: yeah, he better take good care of himself.

M: yup… want some candy?

S: Our third guest has finally arrived. He is from another city in Japan.

(Kyo starts to drink some milk and Yuki eating popcorn)

S: Please welcome our new brothra, SHIIIIIGUREE!

(Kyo spits out the milk, Yuki choked on the popcorn, Tohru & Momiji clapped happily.)

Now, Shigure showed up in tights smiling 0.o

Y&K: THAT…SICK…BASTARD… (Every 3 dot is a gasp for breath)

M: This sure is a surprise.

T: yeah. That's so cool. Shigure looks great in those tights

Yuki and Kyo stared at their secret crush. (Eehh…Tohru…I think you said too much)

S: welcome (he kisses Shigure like you know on the cheek as if they've been great friends. Poor Dartz did the same but it was painful to stand up so Shigure bent down.0.o)

S: Please, tell us about yourself before we can get started. Who would you like to give a shout out to?

Sh: HEY TOHRU HONDA, YUKI SOHMA, KYO SOHMA! LOOK I'M ON T.V! AND LOOK I'M IN MY TIGHTS. DON'T I LOOK WONDERFUL!

Y: That stupid, idiot dog!

K: He…called our…names!

(In the audience someone whistled at Shigure when he turned to show everyone how he looked)

Y: I'M…BLIND…

K: SO AM I…

Y & K (SHOUTING): WE SEE THE LIGHT AND IT BURNS!

Sh: Well, thank you for the person who whistled at me for my beautifulness.

A: give me your phone number babe.

K, Y, T, M: o.O

Sh: I live with 3 people…I'm a novelist and I love dogs. Gee I wonder why you sick dog 

S: You write?

Sh: yes in fact I brought two of my books.

Shadi starts reading the book.

Sh: my… this is interesting don't you agree Dartz? you might know what he means 'interesting' 

Dartz nodded and started reading one of the books

Sh: I can't wait to come back home and tell Kyo, Yuki and Tohru about my adventures if they are not seeing this.

D: I have a feeling they are

K: THAT'S IT SICKO! YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK

Yuki helped Kyo blocked all entrances to the house wow for once they work together 

S: all right we'll be right back after the commercials. While you are watching the commercial, Dartz and I will be reading this.

THE YOGA SHOW IS SPONSERED BY DUEL DISKS. GET THEM AT YOUR LOCAL KAIBA CORP STORE. OR CALL 1-800 KAIBA CO

Warning: the president may be in a bad mood so I suggest don't call him

So what do you think? The sponsor thing I just made it up right now so, yeah. Some lines were made up by my friend. Next part will be coming soon…


	3. The Mysterious Tv

The Yoga Show

The mysterious T.V

Finally the third part of the yoga show! I'm sorry it took so long. I was being a lazy ass. And since I don't have Internet service at my house, I have to use the library at lunch at my school. I just had a spring break so I couldn't upload it sooner. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

T: Tohru

K: Kyo

Y: Yuki

M: Momiji

S: Shadi

D: Dartz

P: Pegasus

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and Yugioh!

_**Welcome back to the Yoga Show. Here's your host…Shadi!**_

_**S (add Indian accent) - Brothas and sistas now it is time to start. We shall do the 'curl up turtle'**_

_**D-Can we do it with music?**_

_**S- Yes let's do it with music.**_

_**D- How 'bout the disco age?**_

_**S- You mean the 70's?**_

_**D- Yeah!**_

_**S-Alright! But I'll choose the song**_

_**D- Can the great leviathan dance?**_

_**S- Dude, he is dead. My pharaoh destroyed it.**_

_**D- No! I can still feel my great leviathan!**_

_**S- Dartz! Focus!**_

_**D- My Leviathan!**_

_**S- Don't push it!**_

_**D- Sorry…**_

**Y- I don't think it was a good idea to let an Egyptian be with a 70's hippy.**

**Shadi is a half Egyptian and Indian and Dartz is not just a hippy wannabe, he's also an Atlantian, Yuki! I still can't believe he was the king of the city. Eeewwww. **

**K: let those bastards kill themselves that way Shigure won't come home.**

**T: Kyo, don't be rude.**

**K: So what if I am! (Kyo yelled. He realized that he yelled at Tohru who just stared at him with her cute eyes like they were going to cry)**

**I didn't mean…oh just keep watching…**

**(Momiji saw what happened so he decided to cheer tohru up.)**

**M- Tohru…want some more candy?**

**T- I think I have enough candy for now. Maybe later.**

**Y-We should turn it off.**

**M: Nooo! I want to watch it.**

**Y- it's not good for you. Am I right, Miss. Honda?**

**T- Well, I think this a very healthy program to let your body be flexible and calm down your soul.**

**(Kyo and Yuki Stared At her weird)**

**Y- Well, I guess you're right.**

**K- but that Damn dog is in that show. He's a sick bastard, Momiji. Just turn it off and watch it tomorrow when he's not on.**

**M- Okay… (Sighs)**

**Click**

**K- I said turn it off!**

**M- I'm trying! It won't!**

**K- Give me that! This remote sucks! Put on some new batteries!**

**T- I did. The batteries are new. **

**Y- Why not try turning it off from the t.v, you stupid cat!**

**K- Mind your own business you damn rat! It won't turn off!**

**M- I think it has a mind of its own.**

**K- TV's don't have minds.**

**M- Yes they do. I saw it in 'Ripley's believe it or not'**

**K- You watch strange shows.**

**M- But it's true!**

**K- How does that work?**

**M- Well…**

**K- Don't answer!**

**Y- Let me do it, stupid.**

**K- I don't need your help**

**T- Kyo, Yuki…**

**Y- Yes you do! You're a stupid cat and stupid cats don't know anything!**

**T- Yuki…**

**K- And what makes you? When you're a rat, you go and call your rat friends for help.**

**T- Kyo…**

**Y- How many times do I have to tell, I don't call them!**

**T-Yuki…**

**K- Damn rat**

**T-Kyo**

**Y-Stupid Cat**

**T-Yuki**

**Y- Miss. Honda**

**M- Momiji!**

**NEO!...okay I got excited, too. Sorry **

**P- Hahaha!**

**Y- Who said that?**

**K- Show yourself!**

**P- it is i.**

**T- who is 'I'?**

**Y- Momiji, Miss. Honda, get close.**

**(A figure appeared in the t.v)**

**Y- Who are you?**

**P- the name's Pegasus, Yuki-boy**

**K- haha! He knows you and gave you a gay nickname**

**P- well if you like it that much, then I suppose you can be called kyo-boy**

**K- you damn bastard, don't you dare call me that!**

**M- I've heard of Pegasus.**

**Y, K, T- you do?**

**M- yup! He's a horse…with wings!**

**T- you're right!**

**K- Momiji, this is a person not a horse!**

**T- didn't you hold a tournament in duelist kingdom and stole Yugi's grandpa's soul?**

**K- how do you know that stuff?**

**T- I read it on a newspaper before.**

**how the heck that happened? Oh well let's get on with story **

**P- yes I did little girl.**

**K- if you're here to take a soul, then take Yuki's**

**Y- why me!**

**K- your name sounds like Yugi's.**

**Y- but I'm not a grandpa, yet…**

**P- I am here to torture you! I made this t.v impossible to turn off until the Yoga Show is over for today. You still need to see the third guest.**

**T- who's the third guest?**

**P- Someone that tortured you 4. **

**(Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji looked at each other)**

**T- I-is it…Akito?**

**(Everyone got a chill when tohru said the name)**

**P- There's one way to find out.**

**K- Did Akito made you do this?**

**P- …**

**Y- Did he?**

**P- Hahahahah!**

**(He disappeared)**

**Y- That was…scary**

**K- He didn't even answer my question!**

**T- What if it is Akito?**

**M- …**

**K- Hope not. It'll be worse than Shigure on the Show.**

**(Song of 'I'm so excited')**

**K, Y- WHAT THE F….**

**T- Eh…?**

**M- I LOVE THIS SONG! I'm so excited, that I just can't hide! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! Oh Yeah!**

**Y, K- MOMIJI!**

Hope you like it. I'll try and upload the next chap. very soon!


	4. The third guest

The Yoga Show

The Third Guest

Yaaaayyy! The third chapter is out! And the third guest…ooooooo! Who is it? It's for me to know and for you to find out. I guess a lot of people (okay maybe not a lot, but hey, they are people, not animals) might think it is Akito. Or maybe someone else that was mentioned in the story or not been mentioned. Well, I'm not going to tell you. Read the chapter and find out. But before you read, I'd like to thank you to all of you who have reviewed my chapters. I thank thee. I give all of thee a character plushie of their most favorite character from their most favorite anime. Hope you enjoy them! Anyways here are the people I really appreciate and thank for reading:

Haruko sohma: thanks for giving me ideas. Her stories are awesome. So I recommend all of you peoples out there to read her awesome story.

Kara-muyu: thanks Kara for making me laugh in your reviews. (I also know where you live so…Heehee…

Hatori obsesser: I am so happy that you love Yu-Gi-Oh! (Plus others) Please keep reading

Nightgodess

Serenitymoon8: you and I have the same feelings towards Tea. Awesome! But seriously, she is such a beep!(Sorry but she is)

Silveryuki06: I enjoy that you like Dartz kept saying 'great leviathan'. He'll keep saying that in the future. (Okay…why am thinking of him dancing a 70's dance…)

o.oxananimefreakxo.o: thanks for encouraging me to keep writing (not just her but all of you. thank you. It gives me more confidence)

maidenofthemist89

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME! AND THANKS TO HARUKO SOHMA FOR GIVING ME SOME GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY TO BE FUNNIER AND FUN! HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (If I did, I'd stalk Yami, kill Tea and Kisiara, annoy Rebecca making her regret for ever meeting Yugi and saying that he is her darling boyfriend!) nor Fruits Basket (If I did, I would enjoy sharing lots of candy with Momiji and I'll annoy Kyo for hitting and giving noggies to Momiji. And maybe 'borrow some' strawberries that Yuki's planting in his garden) Of course I don't own the lyrics of 'I'm so Excited'.

: my comments

(): what is going on

T: Tohru

K: Kyo

Y: Yuki

M: Momiji

S: Shadi

D: Dartz

Sh: Shigure

The third guest (he he…thought I give it away…well, you're wrong. So read) (M & baby Yami: please…)

And another person who pops out of nowhere (you'll find out…)

M: I'm so excited! That I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! We shouldn't even think about tomorrow! Sweet memories will last a long, long time! We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry! And if we're just playing around boy, that's just fimmph…

(Kyo and Yuki shutting Momiji's mouth) Momiji, I think you're too hyper, but you're still cute!

Y & K: Shut up!

T: um…Momiji…how does the song go again? 'I'm so excited…I want to love you, feel you…but if you move—

Y: Miss. Honda, I think that's enough…

K: Man, if these two keep watching this then they'll become one of them perverts without knowing.

M: um…Kyo?

K: what now you hyper rabbit!

M: you keep saying this 'pervert'. What does it mean?

T: Eehh! (A sweat drop appeared and her 'eyes' goes 'wide')

Y: …

K: …per—

Y: you're actually going to say what it means?

Before Kyo could answer, the Yoga show was back from the commercial whew…poor innocent Momiji… I don't think you're ready…

_Welcome back to the relaxing show, the YOGA SHOW! Now, here's Shadi with his assistant Dartz and their second guest Shigure._

_S (add Indian accent): Ahhh…yes welcome back…that song was—_

_D: refreshing! My great Leviathan enjoyed as much as we all did._

_Sh whispering to Shadi: Um…what's this 'great leviathan' stuff? A book? A dog? A disco?_

_S whispering to Shigure: no… he thinks that it is a god…his god…_

_Sh: sooooo…it is not a male? Nor a female?_

_S: who knows…only he knows…ANYWAYS now that we did our turtle routine, now it is time to do the butterfly—_

_D: b-but the great leviathan does not have legs not even little ones. _

_S: Dartz, this is not for this great le..Bye...Athon…_

_D: GREAT LEVIATHAN! LE…VI…ATHAN! SAY IT RIGHT! NOW APOLOGIZE TO THE GREAT BEAST BEFORE HE DESTROYS YOU AND TAKES YOUR SOUL!_

_S: DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE PHARAOH!_

_D: HAH! HE'S IN THE PAST NOW! HE WENT BACK TO HIS TIME!_

_S: that's where you're wrong. He is back (sing along tone in last sentenced)_

_A head popped out of a curtain. Neither Shigure, Dartz, Shadi noticed the head._

(Back home)

K: what the…? There's a head!

Y: for once you're right.

K: shut up you damn rat!

M: hey! A head!

T: wonder if it is the third guest…

Everyone stared at Tohru and back at the t.v. They didn't recognize the head. They never had seen the person before so the person never tortured them before. So… what is the person doing there?

(Meanwhile)

_D: h-he is?_

_S: yes…_

_D: s-so what? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! HAH! WHAT NOW! _

_S: I have a cell phone with Yugi's phone number. The pharaoh is at Yugi's house playing duel monsters. He'll come so fast that you couldn't finish saying 'Special tech support for Foamy the squirrel' disclaimer: I don't own Foamy the Squirrel He'll come and destroy your god once again!_

_D: NOT AGAIN! Okay…you win…just don't call him…_

_N: CALL HIM!_

Everyone jumped in fright to see the person hiding behind the curtain appear. Even Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Momiji got scared.

_D: N-NO!_

_S: WHO ARE YOU?_

_N: I'M NEODARKMAGICIANGIRL! CALL ME NEO FOR SHORT. BUT SHADI CALL HIM!_

_S: WHO?_

_N: MY YAMI-HONEY!_

_S: …_

_N: SIGH THE PHARAOH…_

_S: WHY?_

_N: SO THAT I CAN MEET HIM, AND TALK TO HIM, AND KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! AH! HE'S HOT!_

_D: NOO! DON'T CALL HIM!_

_Sh: by any chance you're a high school girl?_

_N: yes…_

_Sh: Yay! A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL! _

_N: Eehh… (Backing away from him)_

_S: I told him that I'll only call him for emergencies._

_N: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I NEED HIM!_

_Sh: I could replace him for you._

_N: (hit him on the head really hard) Fat chance! (Turn to Shadi) NOW PLEASE!_

_S: SECURITY! _

_N: THERE'S NO SECURITY. I SEND THEM TO MCDONALDS WHERE THEY GET BIG MACS FOR $1.00 NOW AND MCCHICKENS AND APPLEPIES AND A FREE TOY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE FREE TOY THAT THEY GET WITH THEIR HAPPY MEALS! PLUS RONALD MCDONALD THE CLOWN IS THERE. I BET THEY'RE HAVING FUN!_

_S: damn you!_

_N: CALL NOW!_

_H: We'll take care of this situation_

Haruko and Kara showed up

_S: r-really?_

_Ka: yes. _

_Sh: (awoke from unconscious from the hit) YAY! HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!_

Neo hit him again and this time she left him singing unconscious.

Sh: (singing) HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS ALL FOR ME HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!

Haruko and Kara ignored him and grabbed Neo's arms and started to drag her away from the show.

_N: NO! I NEED TO SEE MY PHARAOH! **MY **PHARAOH!_

_S: bye!_

_D: YES! LEAVE! THAT WAY HE WON'T CALL HIM! AHAHAHA!_

_N: SHADI I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUNNY AND GREAT PERSON though not as great as Yami BUT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU DARTZ. HEY WAIT A MINUTE…I NEVER LIKED YOUUUUU!_

The three of them disappeared.

(Back home)

K: that was…interesting…

Y: her hyperness reminded me of someone…

M: wonder if she liked candy…then I would giver some! thank you Momiji!

Y: of course…she reminded me of Momiji…

T: she seemed nice

K: nice?

_S: I'm sorry for that interruption, But on with the butterfly stretch._

One of the workers that worked at the show came up to Shadi's ear and whispered something to him and left.

_S: ahh…it seems that the third guest has arrived and ready to do the butterfly stretch with us._

Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru stared at the t.v waiting for the third guest to appear. Is it Akito? Or is someone else? No, it must be Akito. Who else tortured them? They were ready.

_S: HERE HE IS NOW! _

The guest appeared.

Y, K, M, & T: HUH! WHAT THE…!

M: HEY! IT'S THE HORSE WITH WINGS DUDE!

T, K, & Y: PEGASUS! whoa

TO BE CONTINUED...

So how was it? Didn't expect that coming or those of you who got it right knew it all along. Surprising no? But Pegasus said the third guest who tortured THE FOUR of them. This means just tortured Yuki, Momiji, Kyo and Tohru. Of course he's torturing them by making them watch the Yoga Show. Whew got that out of my chest. Anyways congrats, on people who got it right. You guys paid really attention to what's going on or just randomly guessed. Anyways please stay tune for the next chapter which I'll try to make it funnier. So please review. (DAMN YOU SHADI FOR NOT CALLING HIM! GRR! Haruko…Kara…w-why? That was my only chance to meet him…sob…I live…I'm alive…I will survive…hey the song…I will survive….I will survive…FOR AS LONG AS I CAN LIVE FOR…)

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics for that song I think it's called I will survive or something


	5. The worst is yet to come

The Yoga Show

The worst is yet to come!

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is late (again) It's been a month, huh? I was busy and lazy-ass. But thank you for waiting and sending me reviews. YAY! I got a fan! Thank you so much Biawutnow! I've never thought I'd have a fan, never expect this to happen. I'm sooooo happy! Thank you!

: My comments

(): What is going on

T: Tohru

K: Kyo

Y: Yuki

M: Momiji

S: Shadi

D: Dartz

Sh: Shigure

P: Pegasus

It's been 2 long min. since Pegasus showed up in the t.v. He was wearing a silver tight bathing suit. Oh dear Ra! My eyes! My mind! My brain! AH! Okay I'm okay…in a coma…not really… He was smiling. He made his hair go swish-swish. His hair went from his side of his face to the other If you've seen Shrek 2 and saw prince charming in the beginning where he took off the helmet and his hair net, yeah, like that . Poor Kyo and Yuki had a blank stare at their faces. Their jaws were down wow a record . Momiji, however, got a bucket full of water and spilled it all over Kyo and Yuki. Tohru, who freaked out when this happened, got up and got some towels quickly.

K & Y: MOMIJI!

M: You guys were staring at the t.v for like 5 mins. I thought you were staring at the horsy and started drooling. So I thought maybe water can wake you up.

K: How dare you think I'm daydreaming! I never do!

Tohru came back with towels and gave them to Kyo and Yuki. She was about to dry the carpet until Yuki told her not to. They watched the show while Yuki and Kyo where drying their hair.

_S: (add accent) welcome Pegasus! I see you found a way to forget your past._

_P: yes…my poor, poor… (Looks and finds Dartz) You!_

_D: oh great…_

_S: so you've two met?_

_Sh: How come you all know each other? I feel left out. Aww…poor Shigure… oh well _

_S: oh…this is Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusion, he made duel monster cards. It's a popular game._

_Sh: cool._

_S: isn't it? Hey, how come you never told me you two met? Tell me!_

_P: he took my soul. Well Mai did but he sent her to get me!_

_S: really? (An eyebrow goes up)_

_D: but my leviathan needed souls!_

_S: oh not the leviathan stuff again…_

_D: he's my god! He needed souls damn it! _

_P: And he put me in a bubble! ooooooo….me bubbles! _

_D: he likes to eat souls that are in bubbles! Bubbles give it a taste!_

_Sh: O.o_

_S: oh nasty!_

_P: are saying I'm not tasty!_

_S: that's…eww….nasty! I agree…very nasty! _

_D: Yes! Every soul does not have taste._

_(Everything and everyone was quiet except for crickets led by Jimeney Cricket)_

_D: I mean, Leviathan said that to me. _

_(Everyone was sighing in relief. Sorry Jimeney but bu-bye )_

_P: at least our souls were set free thanks to the pharaoh._

_D: damn that pharaoh I'll have you know, that was painful for me to type. $ you Dartz! _

_S: can we get on with the show?_

_(Everyone nodded)_

_S: here's a stretch. I call it 'the bridge'_

_(Shadi bents the way like an arc. His stomach up in the air. Shigure, Pegasus, and Dartz joined.)_

Back home:

K: oh god. This is so wrong.

Y: I can't believe Shigure is doing it.

K: this show brings the true him out.

T: look!

(They both look at Tohru but then blush and turned around for them not to see her.)

Y: um…Miss. Honda?

K: what are you doing?

M: duh, Kyo, Yuki! She's doing the stretch! Go Tohru!

T: this does seem comfortable.

just so you know, Tohru was wearing the school uniform so yeah the skirt is…yeah…that's why Kyo and Yuki turned and blush….anyways…oh Momiji…he's in front of Tohru's face so he couldn't see Tohru's….yeah

Y: please Miss. Honda…

K: don't do that before you break your back!

(Still looking the other way)

M: wow Tohru! I didn't know you were that flexible!

T: neither did I…um…can't get back…

M: uhhh…Kyo…Yuki…she needs help…

K thinking: oh no…

Y thinking: oh dear…

M: um…guys? Fine I'll help her.

(He helped her get up but not go pass her stomach. So no he didn't not see anything that he isn't suppose to see

T: Thank you Momiji.

M: you're welcome. Unlike those two.

(Kyo gave Momiji a noogie and the background was Kyo blushing and Tohru sighing)

K: we have our own reasons for not helping her, you rabbit! Must…resist…Mind…Crush…on Kyo…

_Back in the show:_

_S: isn't this relaxing, no?_

_Sh: yes it is._

_P: not really. If Dartz isn't here, then yeah it would be._

_D: that's it. (Stands up) I shall call on my powerful creature!_

_P: (stands up) your creature's dead!_

_D: NOOOOOOO!_

_P: Hahaha!_

_D: no he isn't! He shall take your soul now! (Green light appears above him) Here's a spoiler…it's not the Orichalcos light. It's a green flashlight held by a person hired by Dartz. Heh…stupid Dartz _

_P: …. (Stares stupidly at the light)_

_D: oh what now? Burn! Any last words? Request? Movement? Anything?_

_P: Yes I do…._

_(Everyone stares at him even the ones back home)_

_P: Everyone!_

_A group of people came in. Girls and Boys. Young and teen age. Kyo and Yuki gasped. Their jaws drooped. I guess they suffered the most, huh? _

_T: hey! (Clapping Happily)_

_M: That's not fair!_

_TO Be Continued…_

_Kinda short, isn't it? Sorry! It's just that I think this story is coming to an end. I'm kinda running out of ideas. But if you have any ideas, please feel free to write it on the reviews or if you want it private, then send me an e-mail. The e-mail that I have right now, I don't like but here's a new one. Feel free to give me ideas. But be warned! If I accept your ideas, I'll be giving you credit on the story. Because the ideas are from you not me. Like Haruko Sohma. Thank you for the stretch idea and tohru stretch incident, Haruko! Anyways here's my e: chibipharaoh (only without the spaces)_

_Next chapter: Family Horror!_

_Will it be the last chapter?_


	6. Tv show goes zoo style

The Yoga show

T.v Show Goes Zoo Style

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket and YuGiOh! I think I forgot to put that in the previous chapter. Sorry!

The group of people that Pegasus called out is familiar to Tohru, Momiji, Yuki and Kyo. To tell ya, they're family! (Well, except for Tohru) That's right! The whole Sohma family arrived! Kyo and Yuki's mouth dropped, Momiji and Tohru had eyes that were saying 'no fair'. Some were giggling, others where bored-like, and another had the death glare (Gee, I wonder who?).

_D: what is this!_

_P: what do you think?_

_D: food for the great leviathan?_

_P: Grrr!_

_Sh: YAY! HI everyone!_

_Aya: HOHOHO! Hello Shigure!_

_S (add accent): More people! We don't have room!_

_P: oh who cares Yoda-I mean Yoga dude (Sorry I couldn't resist…thanks Haruko for the idea review )_

_Kisa: um…where are we Hiro?_

_Hiro: Another place that's pathetic…_

_Aya: ah! We're in a show! LALALALA!_

_Hatori: Aya…be quiet…you're giving me a headache_

_Kagura: w-wait! We're on air!_

_Rin: Looks like it._

_Kagura: well, then I got one thing to say… (Goes in the middle so that she's the center of attention) KYO LOVE! LOOK I'M ON T.V!THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO TELL EVERYONE YOU-KNOW-WHAT!_

K: W-WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE! W-WHAT SOMETHING!

Y: uhoh…this'll be fun…

_Kagura: EVERYONE WHO IS WATCHING THIS YOU HAVE GOT TO KNOW! ME AND KYO ARE A COUPLE!_

K: W-W-WHAT THE f&!

Y: I knew it was going to be good. (Smiles)

_Kagura: THAT'S RIGHT! HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!_

K: I DID WHAT!

Y: whoa! Don't ask me to be your best man.

K: I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! ESPECIALLY NOT TO HER!

T: oh how sweet Kyo! You asked her to get married. How come you didn't tell me?

K: WHY DOSEN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT I DIDN'T ASK HER ANYTHING! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR MONTHS AND I WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!

M: Kyo, will there be candy and fun stuff at your wedding party?

K: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

_Kagura: LOOK! I ALREADY GOT MY DRESS! (Magically changes to a wedding dress you know when characters changes clothes really fast…yeah like that…like poof )_

_SEE! SEE HOW PRETTY I AM KYO! I'M GOING TO BE MRS. KYO SOHMA! YAY!_

K (no comment just mouth dropped)

T: oh look! It's so pretty!

_Kagura: AYAME MADE THIS DRESS FOR ME!_

_Aya: HOHOHO! THAT'S RIGHT! I ALSO MADE YOUR SHIRT KYO. LOOK (pointing at a flower on the chest pocket) ORANGE FLOWER!_

K: I'M…GOING TO …DIE…

Y: Yay…

K: AND I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME YOU DAMN RAT!

T: Kyo!

K: all right I won't.

T: The suit is great. I know you'll look great in the suit. (Smiles)

K: (goes red) um…

Y thinking: Stupid Cat!

_Kagura: IT'S ORANGE DARLING! WE'LL BE HAPPY TOGETHER!_

(Kyo just had a blank stare. All his color is white with black outlines like when Ayame was in his bed and when he woke up and turned, he saw Ayame. He turned all white. That's what I mean. That's one of my most favorite parts of fruits basket. Ayame's face is all chibi and hugs Kyo with his cute chibi hands saying, 'hush now I'm still sleeping' SOOOO FUNNY! AND CUTE! ahem on with the story )

_Ayame: YES! I MAKE ALL KINDS OF COSTUMES! NURSE, MAIDS, PLAYBOYS O.o' ANYTHING YOU DREAMED OF! JUST GO TO MY SHOP! (A sign goes on the t.v saying the info. of Ayame's shop)_

Kyo just collapsed

_S: excuse me (pushing Ayame and the sign away) this is my show! Now what is the meaning of this!_

_P: I decided to invite them._

_D: alright! More souls! Leviathan awake now!_

The room began shaking. Everyone was screaming.

_Kisa: Hiro what's going on?_

_Hiro: earthquake I think._

_Haru: aw Sh$! _

_Rin: earthquakes…hmmm_

_Hatori: everyone calm down._

_Ayame: AAAAHHHH! (Running around Hatori)(Such a drama queen-err king credit Haruko sohma. Thank you ) AAAAHHHHH!_

_Hatori: Ayame…please… (Grabs Ayame's shirt)_

_Sh: funny, doesn't seem like an actual one…_

_Kureno: what Shigure?_

_Sh: my doggy scenes are not tingling._

_Kureno: hmm…_

_Ritsu: AHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AND IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM KILL MEEEEEEE! _T.T

_Akito thinking: this is so annoying. Why can't everybody just shut up? Well, at least everyone's going to die before me instead the other way around. I still don't know why I'm here_

_flashback_

_(Main house)_

_S: Akito!_

_Akito: what the f do you want?_

_S: can you come to a show?_

_Akito: does it look like I want to?_

_S: Aww put a smile on._

_Akito: no._

_S: (singing) put a smile on put a smile on Akito dear come on! Put a smile on put a smile on everybody come on put a smile on! Oh put a smi-_

_Akito: ALL RIGHT! I'll go if you shut the hell up with that song. I hate that commercial._

_S: you…watch t.v! I'm so happy for you!_

_A: no. have you ever hear a rabbit sing that in your house? (Guess who?)_

_S: oh. Then after the show maybe we can go to McDonalds! _

_A: Shigure…don't push it. And there are no McDonalds in this country._

_S: but how am I going to meet Ronald McDonald!_

_end of flash back_

_Akito: oh…now I remember…_

_D: come forth great leviathan!_

_The monster appeared! Everyone gasped then cooed at the leviathan. _

_D: no! What happen to you great leviathan!_

_The so call great leviathan wasn't so great. It was a chibi. _

_L: (in squeaky voice) roar!_

_Everyone laughed! Even the ones back home. Well, everyone except Tohru, Kisa, Ritsu, Akito, Hatori, and Hiro. Just for their own reasons._

T: oh how cute. But why is everyone mean?

_D: stop laughing at my great leviathan! You going to make him ma-cry!(Looking at his god)_

_That's it! Leviathan! IT'S MORPHING TIME! sorry couldn't resist again. Hey let's put on some power rangers theme song _

_GO POWER RANGERS GO POWER RANGERS GOOOOOOOO IN SPACE! GOOOO!_

_Dartz and Leviathan combined together to form leviathartzmon! Sorry…but its funny! _

_L: ROAR! (Squeaky voice) roar!_

_Everyone laughed even more and I mean EVERYONE! Some where crouching down because they felt pain. Others where lying on the floor. _

_D: (squeaky voice) why is everyone so big?_

_P: HAHAHAHAHA! HEY! THE LEVIATHAN-ER I MEAN LEVIATHARTZMON HAS A BIG GREEN ZIT ON HIS NOSE!HAHAHAHAHA!_

_S: THAT'S NO ZIT! IT'S DARTZ!HAHA!_

_Kisa: eww! He's naked!_

_Hiro: Kisa get behind me. You don't need to see this!_

_D: (squeaky voice) nooo! _

_(At home)_

K: NO OFFENSE BUT THAT HAHAHA IS SO HAHAHA FUNNY!

Y: HEH! YOU'RE TWO FOR TWO CAT!

T: YOU'RE RIGHT MOMIJI! THIS IS GOOD!

M: SEE I TOLD YOU!

K: HAHAHA!(Stopped laughing when he finally notices Akito in his robes. They were kind of falling down for he was laughing so hard that you can see his flat naked chest Kyo of all people )

K: OH GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES!

M: HEY KYO….WHAT'S A VIRGIN!

T: EHHH!

Y: oh no….

_(AT SHOW)_

_Everyone was going crazy. People were jumping up and down, running. Poor Shadi._

_S: (all sad) oh…I should have listened to my mother. I shouldn't stay working at 'Tech Support' with my favorite customer Foamy. (Sniff)_

The end

Well…that was that. But I'll continue. So don't worry. Thank you all readers for cheering me on! Thank you o.oxanimefreakxo.o for giving me the 'zit on leviathan' advice! THANK YOU! Next chapter or part will be about the next when someone else sees the yoga show. But I want to do Yugioh people watching. But still Fruits basket people on the show. So who should watch the yoga show from the cast of YuGiOh? You can tell me on your reviews. Thanks! (Remember you don't have to) Disclaimer: I don't own foamy the squirrel!


	7. Here we go again

The Yoga Show II

Here we go again

(With sweat drop)

YAY! The next part! It'll have my favorite character from YuGiOh! (Drool) Of course my friends' favorites are also going to be here. I have one thing to say to Haruko sohma….Mokie's also mine! ahem I'd like to thank lots of people who've reviewed my stories. There are a lot to mention but you y'all know who you are I guess this chapter is mostly Yugioh but next chapter will be combination. Okay here we go. Here's the ever popular Yoga show! (Eh…I don't really think it's popular but eh I felt like putting that there.)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR YUGIOH. If I did, I would take yami to a theatre so we can see a scary movie (I hate horror movies….they scare me…) that way I can hug him all day. We'll see it more than 10 times…and Mokie and I would be playing video games and have fun at his house. Wheeee! Did I mention I'll kill Tea?

SUMMARY: Here's a very short summary of what happened in the last part… read them. But here's what happened between part one and part two: After the incident, Shadi fired Dartz. (Yuki was right. Never let an Egyptian and an Atlantian hippy be together. But it's funny) and hired Shigure. You see, Shigure got kicked out of his home.

(Shigure outside of the door and Kyo and Yuki locking the inside of the door)

S: how will you pay the rent? You can't let poor innocent Tohru pay it.

K: WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING YOU DAMN BASTARD!

S: what did I do?

Y: NOW THAT'S A VERY STUPID THING TO ASK.

S: okay, okay I may have over done it.

K: YOU'VE BEEN OVER DOING IT FOR A LONG TIME!

S: I needed a break. Come on open up. sigh Oh y ahora quien podra defenderme? (1)

Y & K: WHAT THE $!

S: Tohru?

Y: she's in another place in this house where she can't hear you.

S: you two know that Tohru's too nice to let a stranded dog out here in the cold.

K: oh shut up! She's cooking and baking. NOW LEAVE!

S: where shall I sleep?

K & Y: IN THE MAIN HOUSE!

S: okay! (Leaves)

Well, he also got kicked out of the main house by Akito.

(Shigure outside and Akito inside)

S: not you, too. Akito!

A: Shut up and leave this place at once!

S: oh sweet, sweet Akito. We had a deal.

A: I did my deal now do yours.

S: what?

A: LEAVE!

S: but-hey wait a min. that wasn't part of the deal!

A: I AM THE GOD! NOW LEAVE!

S: (whimpers) okay….oh where's el Shadi Colorado (2)

So Shadi did save him. If he worked at the Yoga Show, then he'll let him sleep in a room near the show. Okay, now that you know what happened, let's get this party started!

The next day in Domino City, Joey visited Yugi:

They were in Yugi's room playing duel monsters. You see, Joey wanted to see how much he has improved since the last time he dueled against Yugi. Joey was the only friend there right now. Tristen, he's at his house babysitting his sister's baby. What's the pervert's baby's name again…oh Johji. (See Volume 4 of YuGiOh graphic). And Te- who gives a #!

J: okay, I'm putting Alligator sword in attack mode. I destroy your face down monster with dis trap card. Now you have no monsters left to defend your life points.

Yu: I activate swords of revealing light!

J: oh $! Now none of my monsters can attack for three turns!

Yu: My move. I summon Dark magician girl in attack mode. Yay DMG! know y'all know my name. hehe. She kicks butt! 

And I'll increase her power with the magical Book of secret arts!

J: ahh! Now she has 2300Atk points! I lost…

Yu: oh don't Joey! You'll beat me next time.

J: thanks Yuge!

Grandpa: Yugi! (Opens door) Yugi, you have a phone call.

Yu: from whom?

G: it's Mokuba.

Yu: Wonder what he wants. (Goes to phone) hello?

M: Yugi?

Yu: yeah Mokuba?

M: can you come down here? My brother wants to talk to you.

Yu: oh…okay. I'll be in Kaiba corp. in a few min.

M: um…he's not at the office.

Yu: oh…where then?

M: here at our house.

YU: at your mansion?

M: yup.

Yu: okay then. I'll be right there then. Bye.

M: bye (hangs)

J: what is it, Yuge? What did he say?

Yu: Mokuba said that Kaiba wants to talk to me at his house.

J: dat jerk! Wait…you're going?

Yu: Yup.

G: Yugi, you got another visitor.

This visitor better not be her! Hey wait…I'm the authoress…hehehe 

Yu: hi Ryou.

R: hello Yugi. Just dropped by to say hello and have fun.

Yu: can't I got a phone call from Mokuba to go to see Kaiba.

J: and I'm going!

Yu: you don't have to-

J: I won't let you go alone to dat place. Who knows what Kaiba is going to do to you. Remember last time, when he invited us to his mansion? (See vol. 4 of YUGIOH)

Yu: oh that was a long, long, looonnnngggg, time ago, Joey. Mokuba's nice. Yeah Joey! Mokie's cute and nice and fun. YAMI! You too. You're also fun and nice and super cute! Don't leave! Leave and we're going to the theatre.yeah you better not leave. 

R: well, I'll go, too.

Yu: fine. We'll all go.

(Entrance of the mansion)

R: whoa! Amazing!

J: I still hate him for dis!

Yu: hmm…

(Communicating with yami) Yay! 

Y: I have a bad feeling Yugi.

Yu: yeah. I have a feeling he wants to duel us…again, pharaoh.

Y: Let me take over.

Yu: okay partner.

I know this'll be stupid but HEY I felt like putting this! 

YU-GI-OH! I got too excited huh? 

Y: let's go in. (they walked in)

B thinking: There's the pharaoh. Time for me to take over, too.

ha! No theme for Bakura. Okay maybe this once… 

ahem BA-KU-RA! Oh that was stupid. 

J: you feeling awright, Ryou?

B: …um…yes I'm fine.

(Mokuba appears)

M: Hi Yugi, Joey, Bakura.

B: gasp how did you know it was me?

J: your last name? Everyone calls you Bakura, Bakura.

B: oh…yes, yes.

Yu thinking: okay, now something's really very wrong, pharaoh.

Y thinking: yes. I'm afraid Ryou isn't himself anymore.

M: My brother's in a room. (Shows them to the room) here.

Y: thank you Mokuba. (Leaves)

J: awright (cracks knuckles) let's get this over with. (Knocks door really hard) hey Kaiba. Open up awready! YO! Open u- (door opens and Kaiba was there. You know the episode when Joey hitting on Kaiba's room on the blimp…yeah. Others of you who don't: imagine Joey keeps hitting on the door and was about to hit Kaiba since Kaiba opened it)

K: I never invited you, you worthless dog.

J: Grrr…wise guy! (Sees something) ooooooo! Is dat a wide screen t.v!

(Mokuba appears)

M: you invited him to see a movie? I thought you loved me as lil brother.

K: No, Mokuba. I wanted to duel him!

B: Figures.

J: I'm watching t.v! Hey you got over 800 channels! All I have is 3.

K: what the-

M: how'd you get there fast?

J: My secret. Hey get me popcorn, rich boy! Oh, add some extra butter, cheese, potatoes and lots of soda. Err- the soda in a cup.

K: that third rate duelist is watching _MY _t.v! Why'd you bring him here Yugi!

Y: he just tagged along.

J: nice couch!

M: I'm watching with you. Make way! (Jumps on couch) Oof!

K: Mokuba!

B: eh…why not. Let's go and watch pharaoh.

K: THAT'S IT! I'm getting sick of this Egyptian fairy tale nonsense!

Y: don't tell me you still haven't accepted your destiny.

B: wow, what a moron.

K: don't tell me you believe in this, Bakura? Those fairy tales are not true.

Y: Kaiba, you have to accept that you're a sorcerer and I'm the pharaoh! Yami, yami he's my man if he can't do it…THAT WON'T HAPPEN! 

B: Hey! And I'm the thief! Whoop de do 

Y: I knew it! You're not innocent Ryo!

B: spoiled again! Oh well.

J: hey! Guys come here!

(They looked at him)

J: some good show is coming up.

M: that's what the announcer said.

(Then the door magically closes shut with lock. Nobody couldn't go in nor out)

B: what the #?

Y: We're trapped!

K: great…I'm trapped with geeks. How fun. Just like when I got stuck with her at work. (It's not who you think it is)

J: quick! Jump out the window!

K: GOOD THINKING. Doggies first!

J: HEY!

M: that's not a good idea since we're on the 2nd floor.

_Welcome to another great and fun show, the Yoga show! Here's shaddii!_

(Everyone turned slowly towards the t.v)

_S: (add accent) hello America-err Japan! JAMON! JAMON!_

Y: Shadi?

B: the towel head boy?

TO BE CONTINUED……………

So what did y'all think? You may have noticed that there were numbers by certain words. It's like a dictionary guide. So here's what they mean:

(1) This is from EL Chapulin Colorado (the red grass hopper). A funny Spanish t.v show in Galavision. Hey, I also don't own this show.

(2) Haruko and I did that. It's funny. The red Shadi. Hmm…wonder if he'll like it…Shadi you're so funny!

I hope you will like this second part of the Yoga Show like the first one.

Next chapter: Problems with Love

Starring: Shadi, Shigure and the 1st guest of the day.

See ya next time.

Please review


	8. Problems with Love

Yoga Show II

Problems with love

I'm sooooo sorry this took the whole summer. I apologize. I tried to make them more Fruits Basket than Yugioh, but this is a mix so I'll try and even them out. Enjoy! Oh before I forget, thank you for all of you who read these stories. I never thought that anyone would think this story would be hilarious. Thank you all. (So much to mention but you know who you are) Oh yeah the new rule of no conversation during a story. Is it still on?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket or Yugioh.

Y: Yami

Yu: Yugi

J: Joey

Ka: Kaiba

Mo: Mokuba

B: Bakura

S: Shadi

Sh: Shigure

K: Kyo

Yuk: Yuki

T: Tohru

M: Momiji

: my comments

And the special guest that you're going to find out.

We left our heroes trapped in a **haunted mansion** get it. HAHAHA! Oh forget it when the t.v wouldn't turn off. So Yami, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey had to watch it. The show that they were watching is 'The Yoga Show' starring Shadi and Shigure. Shadi was waving all of his fans and following behind him was Shigure. What about the Sohma house you wonder? Well, here's the update: since Kyo and Yuki blocked the doors and windows (they left some holes for them to breathe), Momiji had to stay there for who knows when. He was bored so he turned on the t.v and changed to channel 123-4567 what kind of a channel is that? yes what awkward channel here's how it works: press 123 say Morphita (1) is lame press 4567 work with me people I made it up so don't try this at home for anyone at anytime, anywhere where the Yoga Show is showing.

Yuk: I can't believe you are watching that Momiji.

M: I can't help it. It's fun. Besides I want to know something.

Y: and what's that?

M: shh. It's starting.

_Announcer:_ _welcome to the show!_

K: you damn rabbit! You better not be watching that!

T: I want to see it!

K: Grrr….why are you making Tohru get into this?

What about our heroes? Well, let's go back to Domino City.

_S: (add accent) hello America-err Japan! JAMON! JAMON!_

Y: Shadi?

B: the towel head boy?

J: holy crap! It's dat guy who tried to kill Tea. (See vol. 2-3 of graphic novel) now I wish Shadi would finish the job 

_S: welcome back to our great show where we let our minds fly. Now, you all remember Shigure? He's my new assistant. What happen to Dartz? Let us all forget him and fly. _

Y: wait…Dartz was on this show?

J: oh I don't want to imagine things.

MEANWHILE AT THE SOHMA HOUSE:

M: hey what's this red button?

Everyone looked at the red button.

Y: don't push it. We don't know what that will do.

M: …oooh what does this button do?

Y & K: NOOOOO!

Click

Suddenly, a vortex appeared by Tohru. Tohru got sucked into the black hole. Kyo and Yuki went after her and Momiji followed. The vortex closed after him. In Kaiba's mansion, a vortex appeared in front of the t.v.

J: what the-?

Mo: (sweat drop) a vortex….in my house?

Then four figures popped out and fall into one big pile; Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Momiji. Our heroes stared at them all weird. The vortex disappeared. Mokuba stared at Momiji and he stared back.

M: Hello.

Mo: h-hi...um why do you wear like that?

M: like what?

Mo: like...a girl?

M: I think it's cute. Oh, Tohru, are you okay?

T: Yes I'm alright how about you Momiji?

M: I'm fine.

K: Damn RAT, GET OFF!

Yuk: I can't believe I landed on top of you but it's better than being on top of Miss. Honda. You sick minded people it's not LIKE THAT! 

T: where are we?

B: you're at a mansion.

T: AHHHH! W-who are you all? (Her cute scared face 00)

Mo: I'm Mokuba; this is my brother Seto Kaiba.

J: Joey wheeler.

Y: The name is Yugi.

B: uh huh...cough liarcough (at the same time the cough and liar)

Y: (glares at the thief)

B: (sweat drop) Bakura.

T: Pleased to meet you all. I'm Tohru Honda and this is Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki.

Y: um... Tohru, you kinda of remind me of this girl I know. Sorry that's random. it's not who you think it is. Besides she doesn't look at all like her. He's talking about my char. Hey it's my version but you can replace…you know what forget it pulse mark 

T: oh, don't apologize. I'll be glad to meet her.

Y: sure.

And of course Kyo and Yuki made caution with all of them since, well, obviously she's in a room full of boys.

K thinking: he better not make a move on her. KYO! HE'S NOT SO SHUT UP, STUPID CAT! 

Ka: Why are there more people in my house! I wish you could all get out!

J: 1st of all, it's your fault rich boy and 2nd we can't because we're locked up.

Ka: that's why I said 'I wish you could all get out!'

J: Grrr wise guy!

Yuk: locked up?

K: don't tell me you're watching The Yoga Show?

Ka: unfortunately, yes all thanks to this third rate dog duelist!

J: you're asking for it now!

Y: Joey enough!

M: you look familiar, Seto.

K: I'm the president of Kaiba corp. and don't call me Seto. Only my brother can call me that.

M: no…that's not it….

_Sh: welcome to the yoga show!_

M: wait…it's at the tip of my tongue… (Aww…keep trying Momiji)

_S: as usual, we have three guests today. Our first one is a lovely lady. You might recognize her from yesterday if you really paid attention. She loves green, has brown hair, crazy about love, and has a stuffed cat! _

_Sh: and of course the Sohma family knows her._

K: oh no.

Yuk: this'll be fun.

T: wait it's-

_Sh & s: come on in, Kagura Sohma!_

T & M: Yay! Kagura!

K: GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuk: I knew it. This'll be fun.

M: Kyo….you're totally white? What happened to your colors? Did the artist forget your colors?

Y: he's gone.

B: you mean he's dead? Yes one down and 1…2…E…F...8 more.

Y: Bakura, he just fainted.

B: Aww man! So you mean 2…d…f…9 more till you all die? Damn!

Mo: Lucky Kagura.

J: why lucky?

M: because she's on the Yoga Show.

J: I don't think she's lucky.

Ka: for once, just **once **I agree with the third rate dog.

J: (sarcasm) Aww gee rich boy. You just made me feel so special.

_Sh: so Kagura, how's life treating you?_

_K: eh…okay…I guess…_

_Sh: feelin' a little lonely?_

_K: yea' I guess…_

_Sh: now why is that?_

_K: oh I don't know it's probably because OF a CERTAIN CUTE ORANGE HAIRED GUY NAME KYO SOHMA DUMPED ME, a POOR, INCCOENT, CUTE GIRL! (Starts to sob)_

Yuk: ooh that hurt.

T: Aww poor Kagura.

M: Hey Kyo, why can't you be nice to her?

K: s-sh-sh-sh-shshe eee

B: heh can't find anything to say. This is fun.

Well, Bakura and Joey seemed to be enjoying Kyo's 'love' moments. Meanwhile this makes Kaiba and Yami feel awkward.

J: wait a sec. dis is random but some weird connection to dis 'love' life. I noticed there are more maids than the last time I came.

Ka: err…that's because…you didn't counted all the maids the last time you came and that was a few years ago.

J: right and why are you sweating?

Ka: what are you talking about?

J: I'm pretty sure I counted all the maids. Last time I counted 2 now there are 5 or 6. What's going on? Holy shit! Rich Boy's doing it!

Everyone stared at Kaiba even Kyo who just got his color back. Kaiba was sweating. Was he actually doing it? With maids? Damn why not nannies? Like Fran from the Nanny? Kidding. That would be disturbing. But he did have a secret love life. Whoa, a jerk has a love life? Who knew?

B: well, priest? On with it man!

Y: Kaiba, this is so sudden. I mean I don't have a girlfriend yet and you already have one? Kaiba congrats! You're one step closer to the light of goodness. (Okay, I got things to say 1st of all yami and what's-her-face not those stupid dolls will NEVER be together. 2nd remember that I mention about my char.? yeah hint for Yami's future girlfriend/wife y'all 3rd why did I make yami say this?)

B: oh shut up you stupid pharaoh! It's obvious he's one step closer into the evilness.

Y: how can love be evil? (That's what I like to know. Tell us Bakura)

B: well, he might've lost his virginity ya know.

Everyone just gasped and had weird looks on their faces.

Y: aw Ra! Bakura! You're so wrong!

J: Bakura! Dat's sooo wrong thinking about it.

B: look who's talking.

K: HELLO! There are kids in here.

B: oh for the love of diabound they'll eventually learn this in sex class-

Y: Health class

B: health class. And they're both around 12 yrs.

J: oh wait. Mokuba. Mokuba tell me if Kaiba is having an affair?

Y: Joey all we need to know is why all the maids.

J: damn. Fine. Why da maids?

Mo: I…um…that's because my sis-

Ka: Mokuba!The-reason-for-all-these-maids-is-because-we-need-the-mansion-cleaned! (All fast)

J: wow you're sweating because of dat?

B: wait…I could have sworn you were about to say sister?

Y: that's impossible because they never had a sister. But yeah Mokuba you were about to say sister right?

M: wait! I remember now!

Mo: err…I meant scissors. Yeah! The reason we have maids is because we have lots of new scissors that we want to give. Diff. colors. So the maids wanted scissors so we hired them.

J: Aww I want a scissor. Do they come in green?

M: Kaiba was on the yoga show last time!

Everyone gasped again. Kaiba went totally red. So red that it looked like he peeed his pants. But he didn't. (That's a relief) They found out his secret. Oh how interesting.

M: you were on the show because you have a wife who is 7 months pregnant.

B: see how this kid knows? And you thought he was innocent.

Y: he said pregnant not …the other info. Of how…you know…

B: what? Oh how sperms go in the emmmmpfffff (Yami closed Bakura's mouth with his hands)

Y: just ignore what he said. Hehe heh. There are no such things as sperms. Hehe heh (oh why did I make my Yami say things like this? Oh yeah this is funny) KAIBA YOU HAVE A WIFE!(Whoa, dudes)

J: Damn it! How dare you get married first than me? I mean I already have a girl in mind!

B: (goes near Joey) oh this is interesting. Who is it?

J: erk no one.

B: WHO IS MAN?

J: UM…tacos? (T.T you serious?)

B: oh I forgot. He marries food.

J: No I don't. I'll marry Mai if I want to!

B: see how easy this dude is? Oh back to ruin Kaiba's life. Sooo is this true?

Kaiba was in the very back of the room where was dark. He was in a ball as if he was ashamed. Oh did I mention he is in chibi form? (Aww how cute)

Mo: come on guys. Don't rub it in. I'll tell you everything if you keep it down and a secret.

M: alright but 1st I have a question.

K: what!

M: where to start. Um…what's a sperm? And virginity?

Everyone just had those funny shock looks.

Mo: yeah. What's that? And Yugi, what did you meant about 'other info.'?

Y: err….

M: oh and where do babies come from?

K: (gave both Mokuba and Momiji a noogie) DANM IT you're too young!

M: wah! Somebody Kyo's hitting me!

Mo: ow I'll get you for that. Looks like I won't tell you about my new sister then.

J: aw thanks a lot! You orange hair freak!

K: what did you call me?

Yuk: at least he's fighting someone else.

T: wait please don't fight.

Kyo stopped of course since he was too nice to Tohru.

Mo: alright. Now you know I have a new sister. Great thing about this is that he actually started to smile. She makes him smile. But sometime she makes him piss off and get mad and they fight a lot but mostly he smiles all thanks to her.

Y: I'm very happy that Kaiba has finally managed to smile. Hopefully he'll believe in the heart of the cards.

Mo: um…I don't think he'll do that.

J: hmm rich boy smiling. Eh I'm kinda happy he's happy.

B: What did she do to the priest? I'll kill her along with the child! Bwahahaha!

Mo: (hits Bakura with a baseball bat) touch a single hair that belongs to her and the child and you die! (Ooh tough. Go MOKIE!)

Y: see he's going one step closer to the light. Hah you owe me Bakura!

B: DAMN IT! (Gave Yami 20 yen I don't know how much is that in dollars but hey they're from Japan and not from jamon. )

Mo: now I'm…

Everyone looks at him

Mo: I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!

Everyone fell down with a sigh. (Legs up position. Heh I laugh when that happens on animes and mangas)

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

Well, there ya go. Hopefully the next one won't be posted up way later. I'll try and post the next one ASAP!

(1) Morphita: a word I randomly made up. Is there such a word?

Next Chapter: Yoga Show II the new host, the brother, and the big fat taco

STAY TUNED!


End file.
